Jedi Knight (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi Jedi Knights are members of The Jedi Order who have passed the trials and been knighted by the Jedi Council. They form the backbone of The Jedi Order and are expected to perform many of the day-to-day tasks and missions that are required to keep the Order running smoothly. Each Jedi Knight is expected to uphold The Jedi Code, to support the Order in word and deed, and to serve as a guardian of peace and justice. Jedi Knights are also responsible for training the next generation of Padawans, though taking on an apprentice has never been a requirement. Although all Jedi Knights are technically equals, seniority among the Knights plays a large part in determining an unspoken pecking order. Individual ability and accomplishment also figure prominently into a Knight's standing among their comrades. Relatively young Jedi Knights who are accomplished in the use of The Force, or who are responsible for performing great deeds, are often treated with as much deference as older, more experienced Knights. During the days of The Old Republic, The Jedi were far more common and their exploits were often lauded by the public. As time passed and their numbers thinned, the supposed shortcomings of The Jedi Order became more apparent. Though they were capable warriors, the Knights were too few to wage wars alone on behalf of the Republic. When that scarcity was combined with careful smear campaigns engineered by the minions of Palpatine, average citizens began to look upon the Jedi Knights with less favor. A Jedi is often distinguished by their simple robes and Lightsaber, which is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Following the Jedi Purge, most surviving Jedi went underground. Many of those who refused to hide were destroyed by the Emperor's servants. Even those Jedi who sought to conceal their identities were hard pressed to avoid the Empire's concerted effort to find them and wipe them out. Jedi Knight Encounters Jedi Knights are the most numerous members of The Jedi Order, and as such are often the most visible. Since they are responsible for carrying out missions on behalf of the Order and the Republic, Jedi Knights will often be encountered in the course of fulfilling these duties. By their nature, Jedi Knights are contemplative warriors who rarely rush Into a conflict. They are patient, using violence only as a last resort or in the defense of innocent life. Once unleashed, a Jedi Knight will fight tirelessly to defeat his enemies. Though a Jedi Knight's most powerful weapon is The Force, they never use their powers in a craven, cruel, or self-serving manner. Since the Lightsaber is their primary mode of defense, a Jedi Knight prefers to close to melee range with opponents in an attempt to end a fight swiftly. Incoming blaster fire is deflected or redirected back at opponents, and in the face of overwhelming odds, a Jedi Knight will never hesitate to withdraw in order to readdress his or her plans. Jedi Knight Statistics (CL 12) Medium Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5 Force Points: 6 Initiative: '+13; '''Senses: 'Perception: +9 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 27; 'Block, Deflect, Soresu Hit Points: 104, Damage Threshold: 26; Force Fortification Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+7) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (3d8+7) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (2d8+7) and Lightsaber +12 (2d8+7) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +14 'Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '+14 '''Attack Options: 'Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Power Attack, Rapid Strike '''Special Actions: [[Battle Meditation|'Battle Meditation']], [[Redirect Shot|'Redirect Shot']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +11): ''Battle Strike'' (2), Farseeing, Force Thrust, Mind Trick, Move Object, Surge (2) Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Force Power Mastery (''Mind Trick'') Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 16, Charisma 10 'Talents: Battle Meditation, Block, Deflect, Force Fortification, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Redirect Shot, Soresu 'Feats: 'Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Endurance), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +13, Endurance +13, Initiative +13, Use the Force +11 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Jedi Robes Category:Variable